


Control Freak

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wants to know why Griffin always tops. Discussion of street prostitution, topping, and sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

“No fucking way am I being on bottom, you asshole.” Griffin pulled unexpectedly away from David, who looked at him absolutely confused as they lay naked in Griffin’s bed. “But why? Don’t I get to be on top at some point? I’m taller and older than you, after all.”

Griffin shot him a nasty look and snapped back, “What, you only watch gay porn or something? You should know by now I only top. And you don’t know what you are doing so you need to be bottom. Believe me, I’ll make it good for you. I always do, after all.” Griffin practically purred that last part at David.

David looked amazed at the statement, and blurted out, “But why?” Griffin looked away for a second, before replying softly,

"There was a period of time in my teens when I was intensely scared of the Paladins finding me, and I stopped jumping and stealing because it called undue attention – robberies are something that can use to track jumpers. I decided to live on the streets and try to act human. I was homeless, another faceless person to be ignored by the masses, lacking in legal employment opportunities. I had a part time job working under the table at a shitty restaurant being paid less then minimum wage, but it wasn’t enough."

"It became clear I had nothing to offer the world as a human being, and I was determined to not go back to jumping. Because of my height and charming accent, I wound spent a lot of time making my money by selling myself. I was always in control, picking and deciding who I wanted. Some guys just wanted me to blow them, but a lot were taller men with a fetish for being topped by a small guy and I fit the bill. I turned down anyone who wanted to have me be subordinate. Topping was one choice I had." Before David could offer up some stupid comment, Griffin added, "And believe me, I don’t regret it."

His voice came down pointedly on that last word, making it very clear to David that there was nothing for him to say. The smaller jumper added, a bit viciously, “Besides, you seem to enjoy me being the one to fuck you. You get off with what I do to you.” David just nodded his agreement, not wanting a fight and understanding Griffin’s explanation. They went back to where they were, David on his hands and knees, his ass in the air and Griffin behind him, prepping the taller jumper.

When weeks later, Griffin rolled over onto his belly and muttered into the mussed bed sheets, “OK, top me then. I hoped you’ve learned what to do by now,” both jumpers knew the significance of Griffin’s offer. David had spent a long time envisioning this very moment, and knew exactly what to do to make Griffin go crazy with desire and smiled eagerly in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
